


History

by sophiagratia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiagratia/pseuds/sophiagratia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is what hurts. --F. Jameson, 1981</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

It had started with a bottle of Terran whiskey. Then there had been dancing, and reckless laughter. Then a fumble in a corridor, then the sudden urgency of kisses against a bulkhead. Then 'Come in,' and 'Yes,' and then hands on hips and a delighted gasp, a sigh, another burst of laughter.

Then her bright clear voice. 'Undress me, Lieutenant. That's an order.' And the smile that had spread across her features, and the quick fire of sudden skin on skin. The tumble to the bed. Kisses no longer hasty, tracing her markings to her hips. Her hands catching her new lover, laughingly pinning her to the bed. So beautiful. The unexpected loveliness of lightly scored ridges along her hips, the surprise of a pretty whimper when she'd expected a wild cry.

Nerys, so beautiful, fingers spread in a silent plea. Nerys, arching into Jadzia's fingertips, and then her tongue. Nerys, Nerys. Calling her name, winding her hands in her hair.

Then: 'Stop!' Then the flicker of darkness. She froze. Locked her eyes on her lover's. Slowly slid her fingers from where they rested, lay her hand in reassurance against her lover's fading warmth.

'Nerys,' she whispered, quiet and strong. Something was passing across her lover's features, shadowing her eyes, blurring her attempted smile. 'You okay?' She slid slowly up the bed, lay a hand – protective, strong – across her lover's clavicle.

'Yes. Jadzia.' Nerys breathed a deep, shuddering sigh. 'I'm so sorry.' She shook her head as her lover met her eyes again.

'No. No, beauty.' She lay a kiss – protective, protective – on the sweet ridges of her lover's nose. Another kiss, and her palm firm on her lover's sternum. Her lover, her lover.

'It's just – sometimes, I –' The brightness in her voice guttered and fell. She shook her head again. The something, the shadow – she'd recognized it. History.

It flickered again.

'Shh. Come here.' She drew her lover into her arms, kissed the sweet head that lay on her shoulder, drew the blanket over them both.

'I'm so sorry.' A kiss again, and her fingers slow and sure in her lover's hair.

'It's okay, Nerys. I'm here, and you're safe.' Slender, strong, Nerys stretched against her, catlike. She lay still as she felt the last of tension leave her lover's body. The surprise of warm lips on hers brought a smile.

'Thank you.' Not bright this time, but low and strong. The fierceness of her as she curled tightly into her embrace. The whisper, 'Jadzia.'

History was what had flickered, and history was what she held in her arms. Her lips brushed her lover's hair again. She would stay, and she would hold her new lover through the night, and in the morning, together, they would begin a new set of histories.


End file.
